


Blessing of Rapidash

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bukkake, Centaurs, Exhibitionism, Furry, Hyperinflation, M/M, Monsters, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: The time of Pokemopolis was coming to an end. Many of the kaiju level pokemon were either sealed or going to rest. Rapidash left it’s blessing upon a certain family. This blessing gave the human a monster form, allowing the family to become a centaur. Its well known in Pallet Town, but the world is in for quite a surprise. Switcher Ash/Harem





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Blessings of Rapidash

The time of Pokemopolis was coming to an end. Many of the kaiju level pokemon were either sealed or going to rest. Rapidash left its blessing upon a certain family. This blessing gave the human a monster form, allowing the family to become a centaur. It's well known in Pallet Town, but the world is in for quite a surprise. Switcher Ash/Harem

Chapter 1

Pokemopolis was an ancient city in the Pokemon world, along side Pokelantis. The humans lived along side of the ancient pokemon. The giant Kaiju sized pokemon, ones that brought havoc to the world were called the powers of destruction, and the giant pokemon that protected humans, they were called the powers of salvation.

One of these Pokemon was a Kaiju sized Rapidash. It battled against many powers of destruction. Its flames were only dangerous to his enemies, those it trusted and sought to protect the flames were gentle and warm. However, peaceful times could not last forever and some people didn’t trust the powers of salvation, saying any great power could become a threat.

Factions began to form, and some of these factions began harnessing powerful magic to seal the Kaiju Pokemon away. Some believed this power would be a good thing, used for sealing the powers of destruction away, allowing the powers of salvation to thrive. This appeared to be the case, but as the powers of destruction were sealed, many of the good Kaiju level pokemon were going to rest. An imbalance began to occur, and more destruction spread.

Rapidash didn’t believe this would end well, fearing the worst he bestowed a blessing upon a family that had taken care of him and tried to help Rapidash in battle. He granted his power upon them, a power that could be passed down the family line. They transformed gaining monstrous power.

He was right to be concerned. Some humans didn’t trust even the good Kaiju level pokemon and began sealing them as well. Chaos and destruction began to spread across the land, with no proper balance the world faced unspeakable horrors.

A mad man turned the sealing power on Rapidash. “Begone from this world monster!”

“Stop it!” a man with wild dark hair charged in trying to stop the sealing ritual. His form came as a surprise, his upper body was human but his lower half was that a beast. He stood on four legs and wielded a monster’s power. “Why are you doing this?”

“The only good Kaiju is a sealed Kaiju, now that we had the sealing power, we don’t need them!”

“You are insane, humans and pokemon must live side by side, you bring imbalance!”

“Seize him!” Some men began to bind the man with ropes. He struggled and thrashed, but this was merely a distraction. Rapidash didn’t fight them, didn’t resist as the chanting began anew.

“Rapidash-sama, run away!” No one could catch him if he ran. Rapidash shook his head and instead used his flames to free the man. His eyes widened. ‘You want me to run?’ Rapidash nodded.

The man obeyed, he fled and took his family escaping what was to come. “You act brave but you are still a monster! Begone from this world demon!” they sealed Rapidash away.

This divided the humans further and they fled with the hybrid. On the cusp of victory, they learned their folly. A giant Alakazam and a giant Gengar were drawn to Pokemopolis, their respective counterparts were sealed so there was nothing to stop them from clashing.

Their war brought Pokemopolis to ruin. The sect tried to seal the two beasts, but their powers were far stronger than normal kaiju level pokemon. With their power, they could immobilize people, and Gengar could absorb people and feed on their energy for his own. Alakazam trapped people in horrifying displays. The most they were able to do was create the sealing tools for them.

The sky warped from their terrifying battle and many feared that this would be the end. The centaur man found a sealed kaiju pokemon, one of the good ones. “Please, I beseech you stop the destruction.” he used his new power to free the kaiju.

Jigglypuff appeared and used his power to stop the world’s end. With the Kaiju asleep they were able to be sealed into the items. Jigglypuff returned to slumber, returning to the item that had sealed it before.

The balance had been distorted, but the ancestor of all Pokemon Mew, was able to restore balance, filling the world with Pokemon, with less power than their Kaiju counterparts. People and pokemon would live side by side. Pokemopolis fell and their legends faded with time.

In the town that formed after the fall, they knew of the blessing Rapidash gave them. They know of the centaur family and respect them as time marched on.

-x-Time change-x-

Humans and Pokemon live side by side now. Scientists and professors seek to understand the many mysteries of pokemon to further better the world and the bonds between humans and pokemon. New professions began to appear such as trainers, breeders, coordinators, and many more began to pop up. New technology was made that allowed people to capture pokemon and train with them, battle with them, work with them even.

Trainers and their pokemon competed in gripping matches known as Pokemon Battles. Pokemon enjoyed them battling to test their skills, growing stronger and even evolving. Battles had rules, regulations, provided entertainment, and a challenge for both people and pokemon.

The world was moving forward, it wasn’t perfect there were some people who either hurt pokemon or used them to commit evil deeds, but good people existed to, ones who helped save pokemon, and helped heal them.

It wasn’t much but their world was worth defending. Once trainers came of age they were allowed to go on a Pokemon Journey, getting a starter Pokemon from their respective town. In the Town of Pallet, trainers received either a Bulbasaur, a Charmander, or a Squirtle.

In this town there lived a centaur family, Delia Ketchum and her son Ash Ketchum, they were the last of their kind. They knew their history as a bedtime story passed down through the ages. Ash’s father was a trainer, who went off a journey and disappeared before Ash was born. When he asked about his father, his mother simply said she had a thing for bad boys, and left it at that.

Ash was born a centaur, his mother was a centaur, and she taught him how to control his unique powers. They could control and manipulate flames, the first thing Ash learned was to control his natural flames as to not hurt those around him. Once he learned that he was allowed to attend Pokemon School with the other children.

He could understand Pokemon, which helped him do well. He couldn’t wait to become a trainer and travel with his own pokemon one day. His mother was a bit worried about it since she didn’t want anything to happen to her son. “Not to worry Mom, I’ll train and get extra strength, plus I’ll have my Pokemon with me.”

Ash trained every day, studying Pokemon, practicing with his power, and working out every day. This went on for years, he had grown into a handsome centaur, his coming of age day was just around the corner. Ash was doing his daily run around the town, a covering over his horse half, only his fire tail could be seen.

“Good morning Ash!” Professor Oak waved at him.

“Morning Professor!” Ash trotted over to him.

“You are looking good this morning,” the boy blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “Hard to believe, it feels like only yesterday you were learning how to walk, now you run so strong, it's amazing.”

“Thanks, Professor,” Ash chuckled.

“Are you excited about your Pokemon Journey?”

“You know it, I’m excited to get my first Pokemon.”

“By the way, have you seen my Grandson Gary? I checked on him this morning before coming out to inspect the Pokemon.” he crossed his arms. “He was missing, that boy loves to disappear.”

“Oh I’m sure he’s around, I gotta run Professor, see ya!” he ran off. Once he was out of sight he relaxed. “If he only knew, right Gary?”

He lifted the sheet, Gary Oak was tied up in the best ways, his arms and legs were tied up behind him and he was hogtied underneath Ash. His muscular form was stretched tight beneath him, his firm pecs heaving with each breath through his nose. His ass was stuffed by Ash’s monstrous 24-inch dick, the massive man meat-filled Gary to the brim, his stomach bulging from the massive size. The massive cock was rubbing and nudging his insides as Ash ran, his massive balls spanking Gary’s ass as he went.

Gary had a ring around his cock, but it wasn’t binding his release, it had two straps connecting to his nips, so every bounce and bob of his 7-inch cock tugged on his big sensitive nips. A catheter was plugged into Gary’s cock and the hose went right into the ball gag. So Gary was drinking his own cum while being flooded by pre-cum.

He continued to run about, Gary’s moans getting muffled by the gag, he lost count how many orgasms he’s had, and how much cum he’s drinking. The boy’s balls were adorably small due to how often Ash milked him but compared to Ash’s massive nuts anyone’s balls would be small in comparison. He came, his semen surging through the tube into a specially made hole in his gag, allowing him to chug his own man milk.

Once Ash finished his run he came, flooding Gary’s insides with thick hot cum, the brunette’s eyes rolled up as his belly swelled with seed. Ash undid him, and he dropped to his hands and knees, his ass was a lovely shade of red, and his cock spent.

Ash’s cock slipped from his hole, leaving him gaping. “That was a good run!” he removed the items from Gary, earning whimpers and groans. The brunette waited patiently until the last toy was removed, the ball gag. He let out a small burp, as he had drunk too much cum.

He was still hungry though, as he crawled beneath Ash and began worshiping his massive dick. Believe it or not, this was Ash’s rival. Gary Oak had become quite the naughty boy since becoming Ash’s mate. Ash just couldn’t resist him, he was the cutest tsundere ever.

Right now he was riding high on the pleasure and monster musk, but…

Ash moaned as Gary fondled his huge nuts, his climax went and the human opened his mouth wide. Ash’s release was a solid stream, Gary got some in his mouth, but he was covered head to toe in semen.

The brunette stood up licking his lips. “Well this was fun, but I’m out of here.” his hole was still gaping, and his legs felt like jelly.

“You want a ride back?” hard to believe he could act so high and mighty covered in cum.

“Feh, I don’t need your help.”

“Oh no?” Ash slapped his ass, and Gary crumbled like a tower of Geodude, his swollen belly was pressed and Ash’s cum gushed out of his ass.

“Fine, I’ll take a ride.” Ash scooped him up, carrying him bridal style. “Hey!”

“You wanted a ride right?” he chuckled.

Gary was too weak walk but tried struggle, pushing at Ash's stupid handsome face. “This isn’t what I meant, put me down, idiot!”

“You know you are cute when you are covered in my cum.” Gary blushed and stopped resisting, letting Ash carry him like the spoiled princess he was.

“Dummy...”

“Love you too Gary!” He let Gary shower at his place to get cleaned up.

To be continued


	2. Passion and Pokemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Passion and Pokemon

Once Gary was clean he was taken home, Ash marveled at Gary’s naked body, his muscles, his sensitive nipples, his broken ass that was shaped for taking cock. Monster boy semen had a unique effect on human bodies, both he and Ash required little sleep, both highly durable, and both had holes that existed only for mating. Ash may have been a monster boy, but Gary was an evolved human so to speak.

Ash had no idea about Gary’s feelings until recently, the boy was a true tsundere. Despite having the hots for Ash, he often teased and taunted the boy, it only got worse as they got older and all of Ash’s training gave him a smoking hot body. Ash was having one of his runs when he heard a faint moan.

He had followed the noise and had found Gary Oak, jerking off and playing with his ass. “Ash, oh Ash, Ash!” he moaned as he fingered himself. Ash was stunned, he thought this might be a dream or an illusion by a passing ghost pokemon. He pinched himself, but no Gary was still there, working two fingers in his tight ass.

Ash couldn’t look away, feeling his own heart race, he watched Gary moan his name, and play with his body till he came. “Gary...” the brunette tensed up. Ash stepped out and confronted his rival. All this time, he had no idea Gary felt like this, frankly, he thought he was a jerk. This was like seeing a whole need side of Gary, and he rather liked this side.

“This...this isn’t what it looks like...” Ash trotted over to him. “This isn’t because I like you, I just can’t stop thinking about you, and I get these feelings and...I found these notebooks in my Grandpa’s closet and...” Ash silenced him with a kiss.

His musk washed over Gary, the boy took it in, he was caught. Like a moth to the flame, he was drawn in and got consumed. Gary was confused, horny, and a well of repressed desire was no erupting like a fountain.

Ash was no better, but his heart was pounding like a drum, and he was just dancing to it. He hadn’t thought about boys or girls in that way, but he knew beauty, and Gary Oak was beautiful. He wanted to kiss Gary, touch him, hold him, and so much more. They had a lot to talk about, especially after their first kiss.

They were both inexperienced, but Gary showed Ash those books and he picked things up quickly. What followed was trial and error, experimentation, love, and passion. Gary evolving thanks to drinking Ash’s semen helped, he was able to keep up with Ash’s monster stamina. They had more time, long hours, and while Gary in public treated Ash the same, when they were alone he let his walls come down a bit.

It was hard for Gary to admit just how much he loved Ash, but the centaur understood. Gary was very lucky, his first time was with someone he loved, it was clumsy, but Ash showed him all the love and passion he could. He took things slow, preparing Gary for the big day, and he laid everything out. Carrying Gary on his back to a picnic he cooked just for them. He went slow, teasing the boy’s prepared body to heights of pleasure, he didn’t know were possible on his own.

It was hot, it hurt for a bit, but Ash was so slow, so careful, so loving, the pain melted away. Gary was glad for all the prep, especially with Ash’s size, his body had evolved to accommodate the girth and length, and fucking loved it. He tried to deny he enjoyed getting stuffed and filled with cum, but he couldn’t say it without blushing and popping wood.

So Ash gave him the chance to top, Gary came as soon as he put it in, the heat and tightness kept him hard. He described it as his dick melting. Practice made perfect, so Ash continued to bottom, he was honest, he rather enjoyed getting taken. The feel of Gary’s cum pumping inside him was hot, only hotter as Gary licked it out of him.

It wasn’t long before Gary passed the top roll back to Ash, his insides missed the boy’s monster dick. Ash made sure he said it, and the proof was in the pudding the boy’s hole was positively throbbing. Gary bottomed more than he topped, but the option was there. As much as Gary hated to admit it, he liked to bottom, and the tsundere side of him wouldn’t let him admit it to Ash.

-x-

Ash dropped Gary off with no one the wiser. “I really can’t wait to get my first Pokemon!” He was in such a good mood. “What do you think you’ll pick Gary?”

“Heh, anything is fine, I’ll still raise them to be the best that ever was.” Ash giggled at that.

“To think we’ll both be official trainers, going off on wild adventures, catching, battling, and raising pokemon.” he grinned from ear to ear. Gary, however, seemed not as excited.

“You should head home and get some sleep,” he got in bed and covered himself.

“Oh okay, rest well Gary, I’ll see you later.” he blew him a kiss, the made a little fire heart before it went, poof. He ran home, and Gary fisted his sheet. For him becoming a trainer meant more than just getting his first Pokemon.

-x-

The day came to get their pokemon, Ash was so excited he raced out of his room and ran to Oak’s lab. “Right on time Ash!” Oak greeted and waved him over.

“Bout time you showed up,” Gary said, he had his arms crossed.

“Sorry, were you waiting long?” Ash asked, with a smile on his face. Gary blushed.

“It’s not like I was waiting for you baka!” Ash chuckled.

“We have another trainer coming, he’s also starting on his Pokemon journey today,” Oak explained.

“I’m here!” they heard someone shout. “I’m here, wait for me please!” the boy had dark green hair and came running into the lab, and slammed right into Ash. “Oh sorry...I was...whoa...”

“You must be new, I’m Ash Ketchum, and I’m a centaur.” he offered his hand to the young man.

“Tracey Sketchit, I just moved here,” he couldn’t take his eyes off Ash, he was like something out of a fairy tale...or a wet dream…

“Well, welcome to town, are you starting your journey today?”

“Yes,” he took Ash’s hand and got pulled up.

“Awesome, that means we are gonna be rivals!” Ash said happily. For him this was all exciting, friends, rivals, pokemon, he couldn’t wait. Tracey found himself getting pumped up to, but Gary noticed something else getting pumped up. He started asking questions about Ash, and how he came to be.

Oak filled him in on the whole story. “Since then, those blessed by the ancient pokemon have been a staple in Pallet Town.”

“That’s so cool!” Tracey’s eyes sparkled. “Can you use moves as Pokemon do?”

“Kinda, I do have control over fire.” Ash showed this by creating a ball of fire in his hand, before snuffing it out.

“Amazing!”

“Can we move this along?” Gary said, turning to his grandfather. He wasn’t jealous, nope, not one bit, even with the new guy stiffing up, and gazing at Ash like he was gonna jump his bones.

“Right, right...” Oak gave them each a Pokedex, and a set of empty pokeballs. “Now then, here in Pallet Town, we offer three starter pokemon. Bulbasaur the Grass-type, Charmander the Fire-type, and Squirtle the Water-type.”

“May I pick?” Ash raised his hand and looked to Gary.

“Go ahead,” he shrugged. Ash cheered and trotted over. He didn’t hesitate, he went right for the fire type. He picked Charmander and called the guy out of his ball.

“Hey there Charmander, I’m Ash, I’ll be your trainer.” Charmander’s eyes sparkled and he jumped into his trainer’s arms. The two laughed and hugged each other. “We are gonna get strong together!”

“Char Char!” the fire type agreed. He felt a connection with Ash, possibly being both fire elements. Gary went next and picked Squirtle, and Tracey went last and got Bulbasaur. Ash kept his pokemon outside of the ball.

“Now that you guys have your pokemon, you can start your journeys, do your best to catch and raise your pokemon. The Pokedex will give you information on your pokemon.”

“I can’t wait to enter the Pokemon League!” Ash cheered. The league was a grand tournament, trainers could enter after collecting 8 or more badges from Pokemon Gyms.

“I’ll do my best, I hope to see you again Ash. Maybe we’ll bump into each other on our journey.” Tracey said blushing.

“I’d like that.” Ash waved and Tracey ran off.

Ash and Gary left Oak’s lab together. “I have to run home and get my stuff, do you wanna meet at Route 1?”

“Ash...I’ve been thinking, we’ve been doing things...for awhile now...” his cheeks were hot.

“Uh-huh?” he raised a brow at him. Charmander understood, he could smell his master’s scent all over the brunette.

“I don’t think it’d be a good idea if we traveled together.”

Ash’s eyes widened. “What, why?”

“When I’m with you I lose track of myself, I can’t focus, I get all fluttery and weird.”

“Is that so bad? Do you...not want to be with me anymore?”

“NO!” Gary snapped, surprising Ash. “I just...I need to take this journey on my own. I want to get stronger my own way. I still...” he muttered the last bit. He had to test his own limits and find his own strength.

Ash hugged him. “Gary, I understand, we are rivals after all,” Gary returned the hug. “This isn’t goodbye, I’m gonna miss you, but you are right. We need to walk on our own paths.” He had seen the seriousness in his eyes, his determination burning.

Gary wanted to stay in these arms, but he hadn’t changed. If he stayed with Ash, he’d stay the same. He needed to do some growing, and not be distracted by the sexy centaur. “If we meet up, we should have a Pokemon battle, though I’m sure I’ll win!” he said and pulled away from Ash. “Later!”

He ran off and quickly ran back, kissing Ash on the cheek. “I’ll miss you too,” he said before leaving for real this time. Ash touched his cheek and smiled.

“Let’s go see my mom, and get my stuff, I was so excited I left the house without my stuff.” Ash headed back to his place with Charmander.

To be continued Ash Catches A Pokemon


	3. Ash Catches a Pokemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 3 Ash Catches A Pokemon

Ash and Charmander returned to his home, where his mother was fussing. “Oh, dear!”

“What’s wrong Mom?” he asked.

“Oh Ash!” she exclaimed, brightening up. Delia Ketchum rushed over to him. “And who is this?” she looked at Charmander. The fire-type was in his arms.

“Char!” the little guy greeted waving his claw.

“This is Charmander, he’s my new partner,” he said. The lights suddenly flickered. “What the?”

“This has been happening, the power keeps fluctuating, I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“I’ll check the fuse box in the basement.” He went down into the basement, but he wasn’t expecting to find a Pokemon. A small mouse-like Pokemon was chewing on the wires, eating the electricity. “Who’s that Pokemon?” He whispered and opened his Pokedex.

**Dexter: Pikachu the Electric Mouse Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pichu; It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. While most Pikachu are found in the forest, some will sneak into homes and chew on wires to charge the electric sacs in their cheeks. **

“So you are the culprit,” The Pikachu’s tail rose, and it turned to look at Ash and Charmander. He was certainly surprised to see Ash. His cheeks sparked as he glared at the duo. Charmander growled, he hopped out of Ash’s arms and took a fighting stance. “Let’s do this partner!”

Pikachu unleashed a Thundershock, Charmander dodged it, and Ash blocked it with his own flames. “Charmander take care of this quick, use Ember!”

“Char!” he spun hitting Pikachu with the fire attack.

“Follow up with Scratch!” Ash called, and Charmander dashed forward and hit Pikachu. The Electric-type was shaken, he looked around and saw the hole he had used to slip in.

“Pika!” it ran, dashing towards the hole.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Ash threw a Pokeball, and it struck Pikachu before he could escape.

“Pika?” he was sucked into the ball. Jiggle...Jiggle...Jiggle Ding! Ash felt a surge of emotion channeling through him. He caught a Pokemon...his first Pokemon!

“YES!” he cheered. “I caught a Pokemon!”

“Charmander!” the fire type cheered.

“Thanks, Charmander you were great.” He pets the fire type. It was time for the cleanup, he mended the hole and replaced the wires Pikachu had chewed on. He went upstairs and called Pikachu out.

“Pi?” the electric mouse looked around.

“Pikachu, you need to apologize to my mom for causing trouble.”

“Aww, he’s so cute!” Delia cooed.

Pikachu huffed. Charmander went over to him and the two have a talk. “Charmander Char Char.”

“Pika pika pika pi pi pika!” Pikachu shook his head vigorously.

“Char Cha mander Char!” He waved his arms.

“Pika?”

“Charmander!”

“Pikachu.”

“Char Char!” Charmander patted his shoulder.

“Pika?”

“Cha mander Char!” He pointed at Ash.

Pikachu stared at Ash for a bit, before looking at Delia. “Pikachu.” he bowed his head in apology.

“Aww, you were just hungry weren’t you?” Pikachu nodded.

“In that case,” Ash went into the kitchen and got two apples. “Here you go!” Pikachu eyed the fruit cautiously, but Charmander dug right in. The mouse looked at the fruit, sniffed it before taking a bite.

“Pika!” he dug in too. The two smiled at each other. Charmander scorched the apple core and ate it. Pikachu did the same but used his electricity, the electricity heightened the flavors.

“I’d like us to be friends Pikachu, I’m just starting on my journey and I have a lot to learn. So let’s train and grow together.” He offered his hand. “What do you say?”

Ash didn’t know it, but when Pikachu was a Pichu he was looking for a place to belong. He wasn’t even raised among Pichu or Pikachu, he was found by a Kangashkhan and raised by it. Time with them was nice and he built a friendship with the Kangaskhan cub, which is how he evolved in the first place.

He wasn’t a baby anymore and he needed to find his place in the world. Pikachu had seen and heard about trainers and wasn’t sure if that was for him. Maybe it was fate that brought him to Ash, maybe luck, he didn’t know. This person wasn’t human, not completely. He seemed nice and kind and exuded a warmth that was inviting.

Pikachu climbed up his arm and got on his shoulder, the electric mouse nuzzled his cheek, which caused a…

ZAP!

Ash coughed. “Oh, Ash!” Delia gasped.

“Pika...” Pikachu said in apology. He didn’t mean to do that.

Ash chuckled and pet him. “It’s okay, I know it was just an accident. You are pretty strong I can tell.” He scooped up Charmander. “We are gonna get strong together, I know it!” he hugged them.

Delia packed Ash some clothes, shirts, and vests mostly, but he had two covers for his horse half. She made him some food and gave him three days worth of rations. A clothesline, rubber gloves, soap, body wash, cleaner, an extendable brush. She gave him a pot to cook with, Ash knew how to cook, thanks to her. Ash kept his balls and Pokedex in his vest for easy access. “Be careful out there sweetie, I love you!” she hugged him.

“I love you too mom.” They said their goodbyes and Ash left to start his journey.

Charmander explained Ash’s policy about Pokeballs, which was good cause Pikachu didn’t like being inside it. “No problem buddy, we can hang outside together.” that had Pikachu feel more at ease. Ash also told Pikachu the story of the Ancient Rapidash and it’s blessing, explaining how he was, what he was.

They got into Route 1 and Pikachu and Charmander wondered around. “Just don’t go too far,” Ash said, keeping a close eye on them. It was a beautiful day, the sky was clear, the air was crisp.

He checked his Pokedex to learn more about his pokemon.

Charmander Special Ability: Blaze – When his health was low his fire moves will be powered up. Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen

Pikachu Special Ability: Lightning Rod – Draws in all electric type moves, and will boost the Pikachu’s Special Attack. Moves: Thundershock, Tail Whip, Nuzzle, Thunder Wave

They walked around a bit until they came across a Pidgey. “A Pidgey, let’s see what Dexter has to say.”

**Dexter: Pidgey the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills. **

“Charmander, let’s get us a new friend. Pikachu you watch.” The two obeyed, Charmander dashing towards the Normal/Flying-type, while Pikachu came over to watch. He went in with some solid Scratch attacks, Pidgey taking to the air to dodge. “Use Smokescreen!”

Charmander unleashed a cloud of black smoke. Pidgey got caught up in it before it flew higher and blew the smoke away with Gust. Charmander was pushed back, but he wasn’t backing down. Pidgey dove down in a Tackle, but as soon as he got close. “Charmander, Ember attack!”

His partner spun striking Pidgey with flames. “Now Pokeball go!” he threw the ball and hit Pidgey before it could recover. He got sucked up. Jiggle...Jiggle...Jiggle Ding! “We caught a Pidgey!” Charmander cheered with him.

“Pika...” the excitement of battle, the bond between trainer and pokemon. Ash called out Pidgey to say hello.

“Welcome to the family Pidgey.” Pidgey actually didn’t mind resting in the ball, so that just left the three of them on the outside. He did tell them to call on him at any time.

They kept moving forward, and Pikachu actually wanted to battle. “Uwaahhh!” they heard someone scream.

“Wait...is that Tracey?” the dark green-haired boy was running for his life, getting attacked by a rather nasty Spearow. It kept swooping in on him and attacking.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” he cried.

“Spearow!” it yelled and attacked him again.

“Pika!” Pikachu charged forward and unleashed and Thundershock, that hit Spearow, right as it hit Tracey so the jolt was shared. Spearow ran off, and Tracey collapsed. “Pi!” he seemed proud of himself, but when he saw the zapped human he felt bad.

“You tried Pikachu, and you did scare that Spearow off.” he patted his head. “That’s one strong Thundershock.” he blushed at the praise.

Ash made sure Tracey was okay. “Oh Ash!” he blushed and sat up.

“Try not to move too much.” he wiped him with a rag to clean him up a bit.

“Your Pikachu is pretty strong, that was just a Thundershock once it learns the bigger moves he’s gonna be a powerhouse,” Tracey said, and he brought out his sketchbook and began drawing Pikachu. “Thanks for trying to help me Pikachu.”

“Pika pi!” Ash pet him again.

“What happened Tracey?”

“Well, I was sketching that Spearow in my notebook, and I decided to catch it. I had caught another Pokemon with the help of Bulbasaur, and since Spearow is a flying type I was gonna use him to avoid a type disadvantage.” he sighed and called out his other pokemon.

“A Rattata!” Ash exclaimed.

**Dexter: Rattata the Mouse Pokemon. This pokemon bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places. Will chew on anything with its fangs. If you see one, it is certain that 40 more live in the area. This pokemon scurries around quickly, searching for hard objects to gnaw.**

“Cool!” Ash said happily, and his pokemon introduced themselves.

“The Spearow was really strong, and it overwhelmed the little guy.” he pets the purple mouse monster. “I tried to run away, but I couldn’t escape. Thanks for the save.”

“Hm Spearow...” Ash checked the Pokedex.

**Dexter: Spearow the Tiny Bird Pokemon: Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans. Very protective of its territory, it flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed. Spearow are likely to swarm.**

The boys visibly paled. “Swarm?”

“SPEAROW!” a loud cry was heard and a massive flock of Spearow was flying at them, leading the charge was the nasty Spearow who had attacked Tracey.

“Hop on!” Tracey returned his Rattata and did just that. In better circumstances, he would have enjoyed this, but now was not that time. Pikachu and Charmander joined him on his back.

Ash took off in a sprint running as fast as he could carrying passengers. The Spearows were fast, flying as fast as they could to attack the group. Pikachu and Charmander defended the rear, but their attacks could only take out one or two, and if one fell another took its place. Ash had to focus on the road so he couldn’t help.

Things only got worse as a storm brew overhead. Tracey clung to Ash, this wasn’t good. ‘This is all my fault!’ Tracey teared up.

To be continued...Rainbow Feather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> patreon reward


	4. Rainbow Feather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 4 Rainbow Feather

We join our heroes on the run from an angry flock of Spearow. The storm came causing rain to pummel the heroes as they ran for dear life. Charmander had to protect his tail and Pikachu couldn’t release his volts carelessly in the rain. Even as wind and rain raged the Spearows continued to attack. Even Ash’s attacks were losing their punch under the pelting rain.

The road was becoming more treacherous, the ground turning to mud, making it harder to run. “Ash I’m sorry this is all my fault!”

“That’s enough, this isn’t your fault, but if you really wanna blame yourself, you can feel bad for yourself after we escape!” The rain and mud were slowing him down. ‘This is bad...Rapidash...give me strength!’ flames erupted around his hooves and he picked up speed.

Ash’s flames whipped around them, shielding them from the Spearow. Like all fire types Ash’s flames didn’t burn those he trusted, but also like fire types he had a weakness in water. ‘Maybe I could outrun this storm, maybe I could outrun the Spearow, but I can’t do both.’ Tracey clung to him tighter. ‘I can save them!’

“Tracey...close your eyes and hold on tight...” He doesn’t have time to fully explain, but Tracey obeyed, closing his eyes and holding onto Ash’s pokemon.

“Solar Flare!” Ash created a burst of light using his flames, the sudden flash blinded the Spearow and confused them for a moment. Taking the chance Ash flung Tracey off his back, sending him into some bushes.

“Ash!” the centaur smiled.

“Tracey...look after my pokemon!” His pokemon realized what he was doing and they didn’t like it. With his flames swirling around him the Spearow had no idea that Ash had ditched Tracey and continued to chase him.

Ash ran out of steam and soon stood before the Spearow alone. “Spearow hear me. I’m the descendant of the man blessed by Rapidash. I plan to become the world’s greatest trainer. I know you are angry and I will bare your rage just let my friends go!” It was a sound offer, but the leader of the flock was too angry to see reason.

He planned to punish Tracey, Pikachu, Charmander, and Ash for tricking them. “You are a stubborn one.”

“Spearow!” the birds charged pelting Ash with a mix of Peck and Fury Attack. Ash took the hits not fighting back. He used up all his energy, he had nothing left.

He was brought down, covered in cuts. The leader let out a cry, demanding they finish him. ‘So everyone this is where my journey ends...’

“Pika!” Pikachu zipped in jumping into the air just as lightning came crashing down. Pikachu became supercharged and unleashed a powerful bolt of electric might that would make Zeus proud. The blast knocked out the leader and damaged the rest of the flock sending them scattering in all directions.

Tracey and Charmander arrived on the scene, shortly after. “Ash!”

The two were down for the count. Ash gave a weak chuckle. “See...I told you...you are really strong Pikachu...” he reached over and pets him.

“Pika pi...” he licked one of Ash’s fingers.

The storm passed. “Oh Ash, I’m so sorry!” the boy was in tears.

“Hey, Tracey...glad you are okay.”

“Char Char!” Charmander rushed over to him. Ash pet him.

“You were really brave Charmander, so tough.” Ketchum smiled at him.

‘This is bad, Ash and Pikachu are both seriously hurt, what can I do?!’ Tracey thought.

“Hooooo!” a large cry was heard and the group looked up and saw a golden pokemon flying through the air, a rainbow forming in its wake.

“Oh wow, who’s that pokemon?” Ash asked. His Pokedex responded.

“**Pokemon unknown, no data found...” **

“A rare pokemon!” Tracey gasped, marveling at the beauty of it. The glowing pokemon flapped his wings sending a rainbow feather fluttering down to Ash and Pikachu. Ash touched it and the feather glowed brighter, the light washing over the two not healing them completely but reviving them. “You’re okay!” Tracey hugged Ash.

“We’re okay!” Ash said and Pikachu cheered, jumping up and turning this into a group hug. Charmander jumping in on the hug-fest.

With one final cry, the golden Pokemon flew off into the distance. “Oh, I gotta draw it!” Tracey said and pulled away from Ash and got out his sketchbook. He began sketching away, the image of the golden pokemon still fresh in his mind.

He made a rather good sketch. “That’s amazing Tracey!”

“Pika!”

“Char Char.” His pokemon agreed.

The boy blushes. “Thanks, are you feeling okay?”

“Sore, but thanks to this I’m feeling a lot better.” The rainbow feather still had a stunning glow about it. “I’m gonna hang onto this as a souvenir.” He tucked it away in his vest pocket.

Ash stands up. “We need to get our Pokemon to the Pokemon Center.”

“Right!” Tracey puts his sketchbook away, but before they could leave…

“Spearow...” the leader was up and shaky. Tracey yelped and his behind Ash.

“No way...he’s still moving after all that...”

“Spearow!” he was hanging on by a thread, his body was scorched with electrical burns, no doubt Pikachu’s attack was extra effective on a flying type drenched from the rain.

“You have some attitude problem, but you have guts I respect that.” Ash brought out a ball and tossed it at him. “Spearow I want you!”

Spearow was shocked and couldn’t dodge because of his injuries. He got sucked in, and the ball jiggled...jiggled...jiggled...ping!

“You caught it!”

“Now we can take him to the Pokemon center to be treated.” Ash chuckled.

“You think you can handle that one?”

“Maybe, but I’m his trainer now. It’s my job to help him grow properly.” Ash lets Tracey ride on his back and they make their way to Viridian City. Tracey was hesitant at first since Ash had scratches on his back, but Ash said it was fine, and they needed to hurry.

-x-

Officer was getting ready for patrol announcing. “Due to suspicious characters in the area, a curfew is in effect.” She was shocked to see Ash and Tracey approaching. “Hold it!” She found it odd that Ash had pokemon outside their balls, and with their injuries, she thought maybe they were thieves.

She had never seen a centaur before. Neither boy matched the wanted poster of the suspicious individuals but she still wanted to see some ID. Tracey and Ash showed their Pokedex, stating that they were both trainers under Professor Samuel Oak. **“Ash Ketchum is of the centaur race, and protected under the Pallet Town laws, recognized by the Pokemon League.” **

“Sorry for stopping you, but do be careful. I’m on the lookout for Pokemon thieves.”

“We’ll be careful.”

“Hmm, how about I give you boys a police escort, that way you can ignore the speed limit.”

“Thanks!” She got her bike and Ash ran alongside it. They made it to the center in record time, surprising the Nurse Joy that worked there.

“Oh my goodness!” Tracey got off Ash’s back.

“Nurse Joy please help our Pokemon!”

“I will, but you need some help yourself.” She called upon her Chansey assistants. “Bring him to the treatment room.” To Ash’s shock a Chansey lifted him up and carried him off, the second Chansey took Ash’s Pokemon while Joy took Tracey’s Pokemon.

Tracey was left in the lobby to watch the bags. To pass the time, he started drawing pictures of Ash, feeling his heart flutter by the second. “He’s so beautiful...” he blushed, caressing the image of Ash.

“You think so?” Tracey jumped, covered his notebook, and whipped around to find Ash behind him.

“Ash...you’re okay!” the centaur was bandaged up in places; his arms, his legs, his abs, and around his horse body, but he was up and moving around. He had a medical patch on his cheek.

“Yep, just need to take it easy, and I’ll be good as new.”

“Sorry, you got hurt because of me.” he hung his head low.

“Nonsense, it could have easily have happened to me.” he raised Tracey’s chin. “Chin up, we had an exciting experience together and got to see something amazing.”

“Yeah.”

“Now...what was that about thinking I’m beautiful?” Ash raised a brow and smiled at Tracey.

“I um I...” he gulped. He was finding it hard to think.

“I think you are pretty cute.” Tracey shivered. “Do you want to become one of my mates?”

“One of your mates?”

“You met the other mate, Gary Oak.”

“I read fairy tales centaurs take multiple partners.”

“Is that something you can accept?” Tracey thought about it, and being with Ash was worth it.

“I want to be yours.” Ash grinned.

“Looks like I caught myself a Tracey!” he scooped the male up and kissed him.

“Mmm,” Tracey moaned into the kiss. The kiss didn’t last long, despite Tracey’s confession Ash intended not to rush this. They agreed to travel together and court along the way. Not like they could jump into bed right away anyway, Tracey needed to take in his seed, train, and evolve to take his centaur dick.

-x-

Ash called his mom to check-in, she was shocked to see him all bandaged up but impressed he made it to Viridian City so quickly. “You aren’t skipping out on your adventure are you?”

“No ma’am just got swept away into something crazy.”

“Ash, please be more careful. You are your father’s son, but that doesn’t mean I don’t worry.”

“I’ll try. I love you, mom.”

“I love you too sweetie. Take care.” The call ended, but Ash wasn’t done. He called Professor Oak.

“Oh Ash, my goodness what happened to you?”

“A swarm of Spearow and a heavy storm.”

“My word!”

“Listen, Professor, I saw a really strange pokemon, one that even Dexter didn’t recognize.”

“Oh really?” Ash called Tracey over, and they showed him the sketch. “Hmm.”

“He also left this.” Ash showed Oak the Rainbow Feather.

“I don’t believe it, but that feather is absolute proof.”

“Who was it, Professor?”

“A legendary pokemon from the Johto Region, Ho-oh!” Oak was in full fanboy mode. He had only heard of this Pokemon in legends and rumors from a colleague of his. Tracey told the man everything that happened. He wondered if they should head to the Johto Region to find Ho-oh. “I don’t think that will be necessary. Ash make sure you hang onto that feather, if you keep it with you I’m sure you’ll meet Ho-oh again.”

“I will Professor...the legendary Pokemon...Ho-oh...” Ash was amazed. He’d like to catch such a powerful Pokemon, but he wasn’t ready for that yet. “Let’s get stronger together Tracey!”

“You got it Ash!” the two fist bump.

“Oh so you two are teaming up, well I look forward to seeing your progress.” The call ended as Oak’s food was getting cold. The boys were hungry too so went to fill their stomachs as their pokemon recovered.

To be continued...League Registration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tier 1


End file.
